nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
(Sid Meier's) Civilization V: Complete Edition
Setting The world is divided up into many different nations and factions, each attempting to acquire and maintain control of their territories, by whichever strength suits them. Individuals from this source material fall into two main categories: leaders and great individuals. First I will list the leaders of the various factions, then I will list the great individuals, sorted by their specific strengths. Then I will list the people who have been quoted in the game and the spies that work for each empire, these individuals may appear elsewhere as well, but their role is so specific they deserve their own list. At the very end will be a list of individuals mentioned indirectly, such as having their name incorporated into buildings or wonders. Leaders: Great Individuals: Great individuals come in a selection of different strengths, most of these are self-contained and self-explanatory, the only exception are the great merchants these come in two varieties: general great merchants and great merchants of Venice, who can buy up city-states. These two distinctions may be different when applied practically, but they will be listed under the same header. Great Admirals: * Comte de Grasse * Himilco * Vasco da Gama Great Artists: * Alphonse-Marie-Adolphe de Neuville * August Haake * Caspar David Friedrich * Edouard Manet * Eugène Delacroix * Fernando Villaatil * George Seurat * Giovanni Bellini * Gustave Caillebutte * Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec * Henri Rousseau * Hiranano * Horace Vernet * Jean Honore Fragonard * Katsushika Hokusai * Michelangelo Buonarrotti * Paolo Uccello * Petrus Christus * Pierre-Auguste Renoir * Pieter Bruegel * Qiu Ying * Rembrandt van Rijn * Sandro Botticelli * Silvestri Rivueltas * Thomas Gainsborough * Toyokuni Otagawa * Vincent van Gogh * William Simpson Great Engineers: * Alexandre Gustav Eiffel * Anthony van Diemen * Carl Benz * Charles Augustin de Coulomb * George Eastman * George Washington Goethals * James Watt * Joseph Marie Jacquard * Nain Singh * Nichola Tesla * Norbert Rillieux * Orville Wright * Robert Goddard * Sinan * Thomas Edison * Wilhelm Schickard * Zhang Heng Great Generals: * Belisarius * Cao Cao * Francisco Pizarro * Gaius Marius * Guyuk * Hernan Cortes * Jeanne D'Arc * Lysander * Pompey * Wallenstein Great Merchant: * Andrew Carnegie * Antonio Pilafetta * Aretas III * Coco Chanel * Giovani Balzoni * Giovanni de Medici * Henri Nestle * John D. Rockefeller * John Maynard Keynes * Maffeo Polo * Marcus Licinius Crassus * Richard Whittington * Sir James Lancaster * Thomas Twining * Wang Anshi Great Musicians: * Alban Berg * Camille Saint-Saëns * Cecil Bustamente Campbell * Franz Liszt * Gaspar Fernandes * George Friedrich Handel * George Gershwin * Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina * Giuseppe Verdi * Guido D'Arezzo * Guillaume de Machaut * Gustav Mahler * Hanna Petros * Hugo Wolf * Jacob Obrecht * Johannes Brahms * John Adams * Maurice Ravel * Meerabai * Niccolo Paganini * Orlande de Lassus * Prince Benbadhanabongse * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky * R. Carlos Nakai * Richard Wagner * Sayed Darwish * Taizan Higuchi * William Byrd * Yatsuhashi Kengyo * Ziryab Great Scientists: * Al-Din Al-Tusi * Alhazen * Al-Kinai * Carl Linnaeus * Enrico Fermi * Isaac Newton * John Dalton * Mary Leakey * Merit Ptah * Nicolaus Copernicus * Richard Feynman * Tycho Brahe * Zu Chongzhi Great Writers: * Anton Chekhov * Aristophanes * Bhasa * Chikamatsu Monzaemon * Dante Alighieri * Francois Rabelais * Fyodor Dostoyevsky * Harriet Beecher Stowe * Herman Melville * Jane Austen * Johann Friedrich von Schiller * Leo Tolstoy * Marcel Proust * Mark Twain * Mary Shelley * Maxim Gorky * Natsume Soseki * Nikolai Gogol * Omar Khayyam * Ovid * Qu Yuan * Ruben Dario * Shi Nai'an * Valmike * Virgil * Yoshida Kenko Spies: * Adapa * Al-Idrissi * Anthea * Badru * Desdemona * El-Krim * Kassandra * Kubaba * Leander * Nabu * Nergal * Ninurta * Nisroch * Pazuzu * Shamash Writers: * A.N. Whitehead * F. Frankfort Moore * Horace * Kahlil Gibran * Marcel Paquet * Robert Louis Stevenson * Victor Hugo * Walter Winchell Miscellaneous: * Adam (from "Creation of Adam") * Chen (from "Shuihu Zhuan" or "Water Margin") * Clausewitz ("Clausewitz's Legacy") * Frankenstein (from "Frankenstein") * Ishmael (from "Moby Dick") * Julius Caesar (from "Julius Caesar") * King Solomon ("King Solomon's Mines") * Lulu (from "Lulu") * Moby Dick (from "Moby Dick") * Richard III (from "Richard III") * Saint George (from "Saint George and the Dragon") * Sunni Ali Ber: the king that acquired independence for the Songhai. * Uncle Tom (from "Uncle Tom's Cabin") * Valmiki the Poet (from "Ramayama") * Venus (from "Birth of Venus")